Twin Vessels
by AirI'am
Summary: El panorama era tan irrisorio. Bishamon negó con la cabeza, repasando los sucesos que los trajeron hasta éste punto. "¿Qué nos pasó, Yatogami?" Yato contestó ominosamente: "Tuvimos gemelos". Y pensar que los llevaría a tener una guerra de Tweets con Satán, encontrar un enemigo en común y adoptar la dinámica de padres divorciados, no hacía las cosas más fáciles.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazue Kato y Adachi Toka.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** El panorama era tan irrisorio. Bishamon negó con la cabeza, repasando los sucesos que los trajeron hasta éste punto. "¿Qué nos pasó, Yatogami?" Yato contestó ominosamente: "Tuvimos gemelos". Y pensar que los llevaría a tener una guerra de Tweets con Satán, encontrar un enemigo en común y adoptar la dinámica de padres divorciados, no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Ebisu y Samael sólo daban dolores de cabeza extra. Pero al menos a Kofuku le parecía divertido.

…

 **Capítulo I**

 _La regalía pacífica_

…

Bishamonten hizo su patrulla como era habitual, poco antes del anochecer.

No parecía haber muchos Ayakashis en la ciudad, lo que era extraño. Ellos siempre pululaban alrededor como plaga a estas horas, ya que su poder aumentaba durante la noche.

Apenas se topó con seis en toda la jornada.

Kazuma le recordó que últimamente era común, ofreciendo las cifras de Ayakashis eliminados en sus patrullas, comenzando desde el mes pasado hasta la actualidad. El número de espectros estaba cayendo dramáticamente, pero la información estaba lejos de ser reconfortante.

 _Mañana haré una visita a Kofuku,_ decidió. La Diosa de la Pobreza podría percibir la congregación de los fantasmas y tal vez quitarle de encima algunas sospechas.

Había algo extraño y Bishamon tenía que apresurarse a desentrañar el enigma. Como Diosa de la Guerra, sabía que esto era el preludio para un desastre. Y ella no podía permitirse fallar.

No después de la catástrofe en el hospital a cargo de la familia Iki.

No después de la muerte de Tsuguha.

Apretó los dientes ante el último pensamiento. Tsuguha, su querida Shinki, cuyo nombre se agrietó convirtiéndola en un Ayakashi y obligando a su Shinki Guía… a terminar con su vida.

No guardaba rencor contra Kazuma, a pesar de que había desobedecido sus órdenes. Él solamente quería protegerla. Ese chico haría cualquier cosa, incluso lastimarse a sí mismo, si era por el bien de su diosa. El incidente con Kugaha lo dejó más que claro.

Por eso el odio de Bishamon estaba dirigido al Hechicero, al padre de Yatogami.

Él metió ideas extrañas en la cabeza de Kugaha, también le facilitó el medio para colar Ayakashis en el Takamagahara y exterminar a gran parte del Clan Ha. Usó a Ebisu. Tocó a Tsuguha.

El Hechicero tenía que ser eliminado, y los cielos sabían que ella era la que más ansiaba su cabeza.

― _Veena, regresemos_ ―escuchó la voz de Kazuma, sonaba preocupado.

―Sólo un poco más ―insistió―. La noche aún no está avanzada.

Su Regalía Bendita suspiró, pero la dejó ser. Presionarla solamente haría que la diosa volviera a evitarlo como cuando ocultaba el estado de su anterior armadura de batalla.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Kinuha.

Kazuma intentó no lucir como si el contacto quemara. Desde el incidente… bueno, todos guardaban cierta distancia con él y no podía culparlos. Incluso el castaño, en la soledad de su habitación, tenía que repetirse que hizo lo correcto como si fuera un mantra. De lo contrario punzaría a su ama.

― _Kazuma-san…_

― _Está bien_ ―cedió, cortando lo que la otra Shinki tuviera para decir―. _Una hora._

Veena necesitaba distraerse, pero tampoco podía fomentar su obsesión con el Hechicero. Eso podría tener consecuencias desastrosas.

Lo sabía por experiencia. A causa de su empeño por encontrar al padre de Yato, el propio Kazuma estuvo a punto de cometer un error durante la semana. Si él no se hubiera arrepentido y recapacitado… quizá ahora mismo sería enemigo de Yatogami y Yukine-kun.

Pero Kazuma sabía, él no podía meter a Yato y el Hechicero en el mismo saco. Aunque estuvieran relacionados, el dios seguía siendo un amigo y benefactor. Yukine era su aprendiz. Él no quería perder su confianza y destrozar esos vínculos.

Él sólo quería la absolución.

Kazuma no se perdonaba a sí mismo, incluso si decía lo contrario y se esforzaba por parecer un sereno hijo de puta. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Tsuguha, no un Ayakashi, decapitada en el suelo.

 _«Hice lo correcto. Hice lo correcto. Hice lo correcto»,_ se apresuró a aplacar cualquier sentimiento culposo.

Mató a su compañera. Tuvo que hacerlo. Pero si Veena no hubiera estado en peligro y existiera manera de regresar a Tsuguha a la normalidad, Kazuma habría apostado por esa alternativa.

«Lo siento», quería decir. Pero estaba seguro de que lloraría como un niño si lo hacía.

Finalmente, Kinuha retiró su mano con cautela. Kazuma realmente no se percató de cuánto tiempo estuvo apoyada sobre él. Estaba más preocupado por mantener su rostro con una expresión neutra.

Al igual que Bishamon, Chouki se encargó de ocuparse a sí mismo durante una hora más.

…

Vagaron durante aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que Kazuma _lo sintió._ Un nido de Ayakashis a seiscientos metros. Informó sobre ello inmediatamente.

Bishamon chasqueó la lengua mientras bajaba del lomo de Kuraha, viendo el lugar.

―Un priorato abandonado.

Un monasterio era lo mismo que un templo, por lo que entrar sin consentimiento del dios correspondiente podía considerarse una ofensa.

Aquí el agravante era el hecho de que pertenecía a un dios extranjero, y no a cualquiera, sino a uno con un culto extensamente molesto.

Cada cultura tenía un dios y ellos eran tan reales como la propia Bishamon. Existían y obraban porque los humanos les dieron un propósito. Pero las ideas, tradiciones y moral eran diferentes en cada región, y esto no era ningún secreto. Por eso las divinidades de diferentes lugares eran reacias a mezclarse entre sí, el choque entre ellas produciría conflictos innecesarios y ellos preferían ahorrárselos.

Un dios podía ir a otro continente si era por un asunto trivial, como vacaciones, pero no podía imponer su voluntad y meterse con el sistema regente. Cada dios tenía su autoridad, pero estaba limitada por la localidad. La única manera de hacer valer la opinión en territorio extranjero, ser temido y respetado, era tener un culto (por consiguiente, un templo y creyentes). Para los dioses era el equivalente a un consulado humano.

Pero Bishamon entró de todas formas. _Dios_ tendría que entender sus razones, dondequiera que estuviese. Y en caso contrario, al menos podía presumir haberle visto la cara.

Solitario, frío, oscuro y demacrado. El lugar parecía abandonado hasta por su propia deidad, si es que las telarañas y el vandalismo juvenil podían significar otras cosas.

Frunció el ceño.

― _En el campanario_ ―señaló Kazuma.

―Gaiki ―llamó.

Karuha apareció como revolver en la diestra de la rubia.

En cuestión de minutos los Ayakashis fueron exorcizados, a pesar de que Bishamon trató de ralentizar el proceso. Sabía que su Guía sugeriría regresar a su mansión en el Takamagahara apenas terminaran. Ella no quería eso. Lo último que necesitaba era seguir leyendo cartas cargadas con indirectas de los dioses y encerrarse en su cuarto para atiborrarse de chocolate y _Amarone_ mientras fingía que le prestaba atención al papeleo, cuando en realidad estaría tratando de resistir la tentación de ir a llorar en el cuarto de Tsuguha aferrada a sus viejas mudas de ropa.

― _¡Veena, cuidado!_ ―Kazuma rugió en sus oídos, seguido por el coro sus demás Regalías preocupadas.

En su distracción, no se percató del Ayakashi que salía de un recoveco con vertiginosa velocidad. Por suerte Kuraha se hizo cargo de la situación.

―Gracias, Kinki.

Kuraha simplemente se lamió gustosamente sus patas.

Ella estaba a punto de pedirle a Kazuma que revisara el perímetro una vez más, entonces lo vio. Pequeño. Brillante. Un ligero resplandor oculto detrás de una columna.

Un alma pura.

 _Los Ayakashis fueron atraídos por esa alma. Por eso el monasterio terminó convertido en un nido,_ se dio cuenta.

Entonces reparó en algo más importante.

 _«¿Cómo es que aún no está corrupta?»_ su entrecejo se frunció ante el pensamiento, luego lo desechó. No había mucha lógica con los asuntos relacionados con _Dios_. Dejó entrar delincuentes juveniles, Ayakashis, un alma errante y a otro dios. El monasterio tenía que estar verdaderamente abandonado o "él" había permitido todo de buenas a primeras por razones incomprensibles. _«No importa. Voy a salvarlo»._

Sin vacilar, garabateó el kanji que más adecuado le pareció para éste Shinki en particular. Kazu (和) por ser tan pacífico, logrando pasar inadvertido ante todos.

 _«Conviértete en mi sirviente, instrumento e hijo»._

Los recuerdos del joven inundaron su mente: gemelos fraternos, un sacerdote al que llamaba padre, un amado hermano mayor que siempre velaba por su bienestar, ojos que veían más de lo que desearía, un duro entrenamiento para convertirse en un arma, el deseo de proteger a alguien, frustración, impotencia, odio, culpa, una muerte trágica e injusta, un lamento, una promesa incompleta.

 _«Acepto todos tus secretos, Okumura Yukio»._

El dolor de éste chico era fuerte, sus sentimientos tan intensos como una marca de hierro caliente.

 _«Te doy una segunda oportunidad»._

Bishamon sinceramente esperaba no estar llorando.

 _«Te protegeré»._

Lo juraba.

…

Oscuridad.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a la penumbra, había tenido tiempo para adaptarse. ¿Cuánto? Él no estaba tan seguro de eso. Su percepción del tiempo se había atrofiado, al igual que sus sentidos. Él sólo sabía que existía.

En algún lugar desconocido.

En la oscuridad.

Esperando.

¿Lo que estaba aguardando? Tampoco lo sabía, pero él esperaba pacientemente. Era mejor que seguir vagando. Se había cansado de sólo moverse a tientas en la oscuridad, a veces sintiendo como si el mal lo asechara. Por eso decidió quedarse quieto, esperando, en un lugar que no le envió escalofríos.

― _Tú, sin un lugar al que regresar ni adonde ir, te concedo un lugar al que pertenecer._

Entonces escuchó una voz. Hermosa. Cálida. _Divina._

― _Mi nombre es Bishamon._

Instintivamente lo supo, esto era ―ella era, lo que él estaba esperando. A quien él estaba esperando.

― _Aparécete aquí con tu nombre póstumo. Usa tu sobrenombre para así servirme a mí._

Sus sentidos empezaron a regresar. La conciencia sobre él mismo, su cuerpo e identidad.

― _Serás tesoro e instrumento, y me asistirás como Shinki._

El mundo se hizo mucho más claro. Y por fin pudo verla.

― _¡Tu nombre es Kazu! ¡Como regalía, To!_

Hilos dorados desparramándose sobre una figura grácil, pálida. Fieros ojos del color de las amatistas.

Femenina. Elegante. Fuerte. Con el aura de un depredador felino.

Ella era Bishamonten. Ella era su dueña.

― _¡Ven, Toki!_

…

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso al Takamagahara, pero Bishamon podía sentir la sorpresa y confusión de sus Shinkis.

Kazuma era el más impactado. Desde la perspectiva del Guía, era demasiado pronto para que su ama tomara otra Regalía bajo su cuidado. ¿Era una señal de que su señora decidió seguir hacia adelante? ¿O acaso era el principio de algo peor?

No sabía cómo tomar la adición del nuevo Tesoro Sagrado. Especialmente porque Veena había _llorado_ después de nombrar a su nuevo Shinki.

Al llegar a la mansión, el protocolo habitual se repitió. Bishamonten convirtió a sus Regalías en su forma humana y les pidió que reunieran a los demás en el salón para darle la bienvenida al chico nuevo. Mineha, Fumiha y Ryuuha no tardaron en aparecer, agrupándose con sus Shinki de batalla detrás de ella.

―Kazu, regresa.

Un haz de luz fue despedido hacia el centro del salón, tomando la forma de un adolescente con cabello castaño oscuro, un poco desordenado. Tenía la piel pálida y algunos lunares se distribuían por su rostro. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban ligeramente confundidos.

―Oh, vaya ―Kinuha fue la primera en comentar.

―Se parece mucho a Kazuma-nii-san ―dijo Fumiha inocentemente.

Por un segundo, nadie dijo nada. Kazuma se removió incómodo en su lugar.

Entonces Kuraha rió.

―Tienes razón, sólo le hacen falta un par de lentes.

 _Si él supiera._

―Kazuma-san no tiene lunares… ¿Creo…? ―opinó Mineha, un poco nerviosa.

―Kazuma-san luce más joven ―fue la sentencia de Akiha, aunque era más una observación como el médico de la familia―. Su complexión es más delgada, los rasgos de su rostro son más finos y su cabello está más crecido.

―Kazuma-san es un bishonen ―zanjó Aiha.

El único comentario inteligente provino de quien menos esperaban:

―¿Así que ahora serán dos Kazuha? ―Karuha enarcó una ceja, viendo al chico aterradoramente parecido a Kazuma con curiosidad.

―No.

Todos voltearon hacia Bishamon.

―Su nombre es Kazu, pero su apellido no será "Ha" ―declaró impasible la rubia―. Me gustaría que lo llamen por su nombre informal hasta que encuentre un apellido para él.

Las Regalías claramente tenían preguntas sobre su decisión, no obstante, Kazu ya no pudo seguir en silencio.

―¿Disculpen…? ―la forma en que se aferraba a la chaqueta que descansaba sobre su yukata blanca daba a entender que era un poco tímido, lo que trajo recuerdos a más de uno. Todos habían estado en el lugar de ese chico.

―No temas. Sé que estás confundido y tienes muchas preguntas, pero ninguno te hará daño ―la diosa tomó las riendas de la situación―. Mi nombre es Bishamon, estás en mi hogar en el Takamagahara. A partir de ahora, esta será tu casa.

Sus demás Shinkis aplaudieron.

―Bienvenido a la familia, Kazu.

La rubia se abrió paso hacia su aturdida Regalía nueva. Luego, lo impensable sucedió. En cuestión de un parpadeo, Kazu fue rodeado por los brazos de su nueva dueña.

―Jamás estarás solo de nuevo.

Sintiéndose abrumado por una sensación confortable y cálida, Kazu sintió que sus ojos picaban. Medio segundo después se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

Quizá otros dioses lo hubieran abandonado de inmediato al averiguar su procedencia, pero ella no podía encontrar ninguna razón real para temer de éste chico. Porque Kazu ―Yukio sólo era un niño. Un niño que tuvo que aislarse de los demás a sabiendas de que nunca entenderían que su hermano no era un monstruo. Un niño que prefería darle la espalda al mundo, hacer el papel de villano, llegar hasta el límite de él mismo, guardar secretos, sufrir en silencio, todo para cumplir una promesa. Un niño que tuvo que crecer de prisa para proteger lo que él más quería.

A Veena no podía importarle menos que su nuevo Shinki fuera hijo de Satán.

Ella sólo lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

…

 _ **Continuará**_

…

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Ya me conocen, así que no me regañen.**

 **De cualquier forma, hacer este fic era cuestión de tiempo. Llevaba ganas de hacer el X-over desde la primera temporada, Kazuma es tan malditamente parecido a Yukio (comparten hasta el actor de voz) que es difícil no pensar en** _"¿Qué pasaría sí…?"_ **además de que la trama de Ao no Exorcist también se presta para esto.**

 **Pero, con sinceridad, el fic nació de un randomneo con un amigo en Facebook. Uno tan bueno que yo me odiaría si no lo publico.**

 **A diferencia de mi habitual método para hacer X-over (que se enfoca siempre en el universo con el que me siento más cómoda trabajando o en el que siento que el fic irá mejor) este fic es un X-over en toda la regla. Veremos a los Exwire, Mephisto, La Orden, etc. Pero de momento será el cast de Noragami.**

 **Solamente tengo a consideración la línea de sucesos del manga de Noragami,** _ **because of reasons.**_ **Para los que ven el anime, nos ubicamos después de la segunda temporada (Noragami Aragoto) así que contiene spoilers.**

 **El fic empieza en un punto vacío entre la muerte de Tsuguha y el Kamuhakari, pero con divergencias en el Canon. Aquí, Kazuma no ha traicionado la confianza de Yukine. Él sólo ha tenido que lidiar con la impotencia y la incomodidad que generaron sus acciones en los demás Shinki de Bishamon.**

 **También, por conveniencia, la muerte de Tsuguha y el lío en el hospital suceden varias semanas antes del Kamuhakari.**

 **Pasando ya al capítulo. A lo mejor alguien se pregunta sobre el nuevo nombre de Yukio, pues bien.**

 **Noragami tiene todo un rollo con los nombres de las Regalías (también conocidos como Shinkis o Tesoros Sagrados). Los que han visto la serie lo saben. Sin embargo, nunca está de más refrescar la memoria.**

 **El Shinki tiene dos nombres. Uno como persona y otro como objeto/arma, además del nombre formal como persona que el dios le agrega al Shinki, otorgándole un apellido o nombre de clan.**

 **En el caso de Bishamon, ella utiliza** "Ha" (巴) **como el apellido/nombre de su clan. La única excepción a esto es Kazuma, ya que es el sobreviviente del clan anterior, el clan** "Má" (麻).

 _ **Dato curioso: "Má" significa "mala hierba" (el traductor te lo tira como cáñamo, cannabis o marihuana, depende de los niveles de suerte).**_

 **El nuevo nombre de Yukio, es** Kazu (和) **y significa** "Paz" **o** "Pacífico" **. En la lectura alternativa en chino, la pronunciación de** "Kazu" **es** "Hé" **. Dicho en japonés es** "To".

 **Como objeto, el Shinki tiene por nombre la pronunciación alternativa más el carácter** "Ki" (器) **que significa** "Recipiente" **. Así que el nombre como objeto de Yukio sería** "Toki" **.**

 **El nombre formal como humano DEBERÍA ser Kazuha, pero NO lo es. Esto es porque como ya se dijo, Bishamon ya tiene un Shinki llamado Kazuha (uno de sus gemelos armas de fuego, el niño para ser precisos). Sin embargo, el kanji para** "Kazu" **de dicho Shinki es diferente al que usé para el nuevo nombre de Yukio.**

 **Bishamon no le daría el mismo nombre a dos Shinki, pero como es un kanji y significado diferente, entonces creo que no hay problema. Y sin el** "Ha" **no habrá confusión hasta que se le dé un apellido.**

 **Otra cosa, los kanjis para** "Kazu" **de Kazuma y Kazu (Yukio) también son completamente diferentes. Se pronuncian igual, pero el significado varía. El kanji** "Kazu" **para Kazuma está relacionado con el dinero, la abundancia y la prosperidad. Significa** "Trillones" **si no recuerdo mal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kazue Kato y Adachi Toka.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** El panorama era tan irrisorio. Bishamon negó con la cabeza, repasando los sucesos que los trajeron hasta éste punto. "¿Qué nos pasó, Yatogami?" Yato contestó ominosamente: "Tuvimos gemelos". Y pensar que los llevaría a tener una guerra de Tweets con Satán, encontrar un enemigo en común y adoptar la dinámica de padres divorciados, no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Ebisu y Samael sólo daban dolores de cabeza extra. Pero al menos a Kofuku le parecía divertido.

…

 **Capítulo II**

 _The Freshman of Year_

…

Andaban a través del pasillo en un silencio sepulcral. Normalmente, su Regalía más antigua aprovecharía hasta el último segundo, pero desde que abandonaron el salón principal éste no había proferido ninguna palabra.

―¿Todo está bien?

Kazuma ajustó sus lentes de manera profesional.

―Por supuesto. Eres una diosa, Veena, todo lo que haces está bien.

Bishamonten suspiró. Esa no era la respuesta que quería de parte de su guía, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de hacer que Kazuma no evadiera el tema de forma tan descarada.

Ella de todas formas lo intentó.

―Eso no es verdad ―dijo―. No todo lo que hago está bien, Kazuma. He sido una idiota obstinada durante mucho tiempo.

En el pasado nunca lo habría aceptado, pero después de tantos tropiezos recientes… era dolorosamente obvio que estaba mal.

Las cosas estaban así porque Vaisravana lo dispuso de esa manera; ella se distanció apropósito de sus Shinki para no preocuparlos y consiguió todo lo contrario. Debió darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era su plan, los humanos no podían vivir sin sentir dolor, tristeza, envidia y rencor. No era normal. ¡Incluso si se reprimían por la salud de su maestro, al menos mostrarían preocupación! Pero no se dio cuenta hasta que todo explotó en su cara, dos veces.

Fue tan tonta… y ahora pagaba el precio.

Hasta Kazuma se había cerrado a Bishamon, enmascarando sus temores e inseguridades tras la eficiencia de un hombre de negocios. A pesar de que en privado todavía gozaba del privilegio de sermonearla, fruncirle el ceño y discutir con ella, era obvio que con el paso de los siglos su vínculo especial se había vuelto frágil a medida que Kazuma se contenía y cambiaba del chico torpe y tímido a lo que era hoy en día.

Pero Veena deseaba arreglarlo todo. No, ella _tenía_ que arreglarlo. Lo haría.

―Y no trates de negarlo ―interrumpió cualquier queja antes de que pudiera salir de los labios ajenos. Detuvo su andar y giró, enfrentando a su Regalía. _Esto era lo correcto_ ―. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que está molestándote?

Vaisravana no era la única que tenía que aprender a exteriorizar sus preocupaciones y volver a conectar con los demás, Kazuma también. Ellos tenían que hablar, incluso si no querían. Esa ilusión de que todo estaba bien tenía que ser destruida, antes de que volviera a morderles el trasero.

Su Guía parpadeó.

―Lo siento, Veena ―el castaño eligió sus palabras con cuidado, lo que hizo a la rubia casi resoplar. Pero no podía forzarlo a deshacerse de viejos hábitos, así como ella tampoco podía aprender la lección hasta presenciar _varias veces_ las peligrosas consecuencias de ocultar cosas a los demás―. Sólo… estoy sorprendido. No sueles hacer esas cosas.

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que se refería al abrazo con Kazu.

Bishamonten casi sonrió, pero ella no quería arruinar el momento preguntándole a Kazuma si estaba celoso. Él lo negaría aunque fuese terriblemente obvio.

Supuso que sus Regalías tenían que estar sorprendidos como mínimo, pero no se figuró que incluso su Chouki estaría un poco envidioso por su espontáneo despliegue de afecto al nuevo Tesoro Sagrado; aunque era lógico, pensándolo bien, ya que Kazuma tenía más razones que cualquiera para estar un poquito disgustado. Después de todo, esa fue la primera muestra afectiva pública de la diosa para uno de sus Shinkis en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y no fue para él, quien actualmente era su compañero más antiguo, así que daba mucho que pensar; no sólo al castaño, sino a los demás.

―Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que se supone vamos a empezar a trabajar de ahora en adelante ―declaró con una solemnidad que sorprendió a su acompañante, aunque sólo se reflejó en los ojos verdes por un momento―. Él no me picó por demostrar sus sentimientos, Kazuma ―quería dejarlo claro―. Te puedo asegurar que su dolor es lo suficientemente intenso, _pero él no me picó_.

Vaisravana era capaz de identificarse con su Regalía más reciente, tenía más en común con Yukio Okumura de lo que se llegaría a creer; los dos cometieron los mismos errores, pero solamente el humano hizo los sacrificios y pagó las consecuencias, sin oportunidad de redención. Bishamonten se equivocó, pero aunque sus errores le pasaran factura todavía tenía siglos para enmendarse y equivocarse de nuevo.

El tiempo de Yukio fue efímero, ya ni siquiera era más esa persona.

―Veena…

―Kazu solamente necesitaba dejarlo salir ―interrumpió a Chouki, no queriendo explicar por qué estaba tan segura de ello. No podría hacerlo sin tener que hablar del secreto más importante de un dios―. Puedo sentirlo, justo aquí y ahora ―llevó una mano a la altura de su corazón―. Él está confundido, pero no me hace daño, porque no está haciendo nada malo…

 _«Sentir no es algo malo. No está mal. ¿Lo entiendes, Kazuma? Finalmente lo he aprendido. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes sufra así de nuevo»._

Era tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

―A veces, Kazuma, llorar es más efectivo que sonreír.

No pudo evitar recordar su propia experiencia durante el incidente planeado por Kugaha. Sí, definitivamente se había sentido mejor tras desahogarse en los brazos de su Hafuri.

Ahora tenía que devolver el favor.

De momento, se conformaría con juntar sus frentes y expresar sus sentimientos. Kazuma volvería abrirse a todos tarde o temprano.

…

―¡Mi nombre es Fumiha!

―Mi nombre es Mineha.

El coro de voces desconcertó a Kazu, quien se limitó a parpadear ante el par de féminas que se ofrecieron como voluntarias a escoltarlo cuando lady Bishamonten preguntó quién podía hacerse cargo de él. Lo siguiente que supo es que ambas se encontraban frente suyo.

Él no estaba enojado, Vaisravana-sama se había quedado acunándolo contra su pecho hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y su corazón dejó de punzar dolorosamente, protegiendo su penosa apariencia de los demás. Pero estaba confundido. Mucho. En el sentido técnico y ambiguo, acababa de nacer y poco sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Poseía impresiones y memorias, algunas más vagas que otras, no era un bebé que tenía que aprender todo desde cero. Pero había un vacío inquietante de recuerdos que _debería_ tener. Edad. Familia. Ese tipo de datos estándar se perdían tras una densa niebla y ruido blanco, no había ni un solo pedazo de aquella información al que Kazu pudiera acceder.

Tenía motivos para encontrarse asustado, pero sorprendentemente no lo estaba. Cada vez que cualquier pensamiento perturbador llegaba a él, recordaba la voz de Bishamon en medio de la oscuridad, llamándolo. Ahora también recordaba su abrazo. Gracias a eso sentía un cálido cosquilleo en lugar de miedo.

Y suponiendo que las respuestas llegarían pronto si seguía la corriente, el castaño guardó silencio y sonrió ligeramente.

Extrañamente, creía que todo estaría bien.

―Bienvenido a la familia, Kazu-san ―dijo Fumiha, quien tenía la apariencia de una niña con cabello oscuro que fluía sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos castaños, vibrantes y cálidos, eran como un día de verano. Por alguna razón, automáticamente la energía que desbordaba hizo sentir a Kazu melancólico―. Nosotras te daremos un paseo por la mansión de Anee-sama, si no tienes problemas con eso.

―En lo absoluto ―respondió cortésmente.

―Lo que sea que necesites, puedes decirnos con confianza ―Mineha dejó caer el comentario de manera sutil, casi con inseguridad, como si lo hubiera estado pensando durante varios minutos. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de corto cabello castaño rojizo y mirada azul. Parecía un poco nerviosa, pero esa vista de alguna manera resultaba entrañable―. Si tienes preguntas… bueno, yo recomendaría que las dirigieras a Fumiha-chan. Ella es mi sempai.

Dicha sempai añadió:

―Mineha era la Shinki más reciente de Anee-sama, antes de ti.

 _La última Shinki del Clan Ha._ El pensamiento osciló en la mente de ambas durante unos segundos, antes de ser cortado de raíz.

―Yo tengo más de media centuria, pero soy más joven que Kuraha-san y por supuesto, Kazuma-nii-san.

La pregunta «¿Quiénes?» estaba claramente escrita en la cara de Kazu, por lo que Mineha se aclaró la garganta.

―Uhm, Fumiha-chan, no hay que abrumar a Kazu-san con información. Tomémoslo con calma ―sugirió.

Después de todo, el pobre novato no podía aprender los nombres de todos tan abruptamente. Incluso si no eran demasiados en comparación a los que solían ser.

―Tienes razón, Mine ―Fumiha miró a Kazu con algo de arrepentimiento―. Lo siento ―se disculpó.

Kazu solamente les ofreció una sonrisa tímida. Él estaba claramente incómodo y no muy seguro de cómo proceder. Si era cosa de su situación actual o no, lo comprobarían eventualmente.

Mineha decidió darle su espacio. Fumiha, por otra parte, se propuso llenar el silencio con una plática animada, a pesar de que ella era la que hacía la mayoría de los comentarios; Mine no era muy parlanchina y Kazu en general respondía con monosílabos, tres palabras como máximo. Sin duda era un comienzo torpe, pero Fumiha tenía esperanzas de que esto cambiaría en el futuro.

De vez en cuando, había pausas para señalar distintas locaciones y hacer algunos comentarios respecto al uso de las salas. Algunas eran de uso público, mientras que ciertas habitaciones eran de acceso estrictamente para Bishamonten, Kazuma y los Shinki de Batalla.

Kazu se dio cuenta de que aquel era el orden jerárquico en la mansión, a pesar de que la niña declaró que todos eran una familia y no había discriminación de ningún tipo entre ellos. ¿La razón de que no hiciera mucho caso a esas palabras? Honestamente, algo en el tono de la azabache no lo convenció. Había una pequeña chispa de duda latente, como si Fumiha intentara convencerse a sí misma y a la vez se odiara por vacilar.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, no era la primera vez que Mineha y ella manifestaban un comportamiento sospechoso en lo que iba de recorrido; claramente sucedía algo, pero él no creía pertinente preguntar. No ahora.

Su teoría fue confirmada cuando la castaña comentó que Kazuma ―el chico curiosamente parecido a él― era el Shinki Guía, la mano derecha de la Diosa de la Guerra. Significaba que él era el encargado de facto cuando su Señora no estaba, e incluso si ella estaba presente su palabra tenía poder sobre todos (siempre que no contradijera los deseos de su Maestra). Era el filtro entre los Tesoros Sagrados y Vaisravana-sama, aquel encargado de gestionar que todo (la mansión, las Regalías, los templos dedicados a Bishamon y un largo etcétera, que de anotarse en un pergamino llegaría hasta Pekín) estuviera en orden, en optimas condiciones y funcional.

Los Shinki de Batalla eran tal cual implicaba el título. El apoyo en la primera línea, táctico, defensa y todo lo que su Ama necesitara a la hora de combatir contra las Impurezas del plano mortal (por alguna razón, Kazu no se sintió impresionado al saber que los Ayakashis eran reales). Sus responsabilidades eran elevadas, ya que de ellos dependía la protección de la también Diosa de la Fortuna, pero no al nivel de Kazuma-san (que también era un Shinki de Batalla). Se los diferenciaba fácilmente de los demás gracias a sus uniformes.

―Nee, Kazu, ¿en qué te conviertes? ―preguntó la niña de pelo oscuro, generándole un pequeño sobresalto al estar perdido en sus pensamientos―. Anee-sama te mantuvo oculto y no pude ver tu forma alternativa, aunque debes ser algo discreto si pasaste inadvertido.

Las mejillas del castaño se arrebolaron, dando pie a la curiosidad de las Regalías que lo acompañaban. Sus miradas le indicaron que tenía dos opciones: 1) soltar la información de manera pacífica, 2) dejar que ellas le hicieran revelarla.

Kazu optó por el primer método.

―En realidad, uhm, soy… un conjunto de ropa ―finalmente admitió con un hilillo de voz, un poco avergonzado de poder transformarse en vestimenta femenina.

Mineha lo observó con simpatía, mientras que Fumiha no comprendía por qué Kazu lo consideraba como algo embarazoso. ¡Si ella pudiera convertirse en un atuendo a la medida de Anee-sama, estaría más que honrada y feliz!

―Seguro tienes alguna cualidad defensiva ―decidió comentar en su lugar―. Por lo general, los Shinkis que se transforman en conjuntos de ropa son armaduras o trajes de batalla, como Aiha.

 _O Tsuguha._

Un halo sombrío cubrió a las Shinkis del Clan Ha. El recuerdo de un funeral sin cuerpo bastante fresco en la mente de ambas.

Siendo plenamente consciente de que algo iba mal con sus acompañantes, Kazu decidió desviar la atención:

―¿En qué puede transformarse, Mineha-san?

Ella parpadeó, al principio desconcertada, luego sonrió con profundo afecto.

―Un espejo roto.

―¿Roto? ―inquirió el muchacho con curiosidad.

―Yo fui atacada por un Ayakashi, en otras palabras, mi alma fue corrompida y no puedo ser un Shinki en condiciones ―le contó―. Pero Anee-sama me salvó de todas formas y me convirtió en su Regalía.

―Casi ningún otro dios sería tan bondadoso ―explicó Fumiha―. Anee-sama es especial.

Kazu recordó su propio nacimiento, si es que así se le podía llamar; la forma en que Bishamonten lo hizo sentir amado y querido con unas cuantas palabras.

―Sí que lo es ―estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo algo de ardor en las comisuras de los ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente para no volver a llorar. ¿Era normal sentirse tan profundamente conmovido?

―¡Ah! ―Mine exclamó de repente. Su diestra señalando el brazo parcialmente expuesto por la manga de la yukata, mientras la mano de Kazu reposaba en su cuello, en lo que éste trataba de interpretarse a sí mismo y su mescolanza de sentimientos―. Tienes el nombre en el antebrazo, como yo ―rió―. Sólo que en el interior y en el brazo opuesto ―para asegurar lo dicho, la castaña mostró su nombre.

Fumiha se asomó entusiasmada.

―¡A ver! ―fue todo lo que dijo, extendiendo la mano para que el varón le dejara echar un vistazo. Así lo hizo―. Oh. Ese kanji te queda como un guante.

Ambas rieron cuando Kazu se sonrojó. Pero incluso él, luego de que la pequeña le permitiera tener su brazo de vuelta, soltó una pequeña risa. Tenía que reconocer que era un nombre bastante acertado.

―Parece que se llevan bien ―comentó alguien a sus espaldas.

Los tres giraron, encontrando la figura de Kazuma aproximándose a ellos.

―Kazuma… san ―reconoció Fumiha torpemente, un poco tensa, reemplazando el habitual "nii-san" que empleaba con él por algo más formal.

De inmediato se arrepintió, mas no se atrevió a corregirse; ninguno del Clan Ha estaba seguro de cómo actuar a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, ninguno sabía cómo expresarle que entendían que hizo lo único que se podía hacer en el momento. A pesar de que era muy frustrante.

Se notaba por qué era el Shinki Guía. Era el único que no dudaba en proteger a su Ama, sin importar lo que eso significara para él mismo. Si Vaisravana-sama le pedía morir ―lo que jamás sucedería por obvias razones―, Kazuma acabaría con su vida como siervo fiel; no sería la primera vez que jugara su nombre, su vida entera, por ella.

Era la razón por la que lo respetaban tanto. Sin embargo, también era muy triste ver cómo seguía solo por ese camino. Y ellos no se atrevían a decirle que contaba con ellos porque no creían estar a su altura, no tenían esa fuerza.

―¿Les importaría si tomo prestado a Kazu? ―dijo el Hafuri, haciéndolo sonar como pregunta por cortesía. No es como si tuvieran realmente la opción de negarse―. Sus aposentos ya están preparados y ha sido un día largo primer día, debe descansar.

―Seguro, de todas formas ya terminamos de darle la vuelta estándar ―Fumiha respondió mientras simulaba encogerse de hombros casualmente―. Sólo íbamos a mostrarle nuestros sitios favoritos, pero eso podemos hacerlo más tarde.

―Si Kazu-san no tiene problemas… ―añadió Mineha.

―En lo absoluto ―para Kazu no era realmente ninguna molestia. En realidad, le convenía estar al día con la estructura para ahorrarse momentos embarazosos. Y ambas eran muy amables, a pesar de que no sabía del todo cómo lidiar con ellas―. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

…

Tras despedirse de Fumiha y Mineha con una inclinación, siguió a Kazuma-san silenciosamente a través del pasillo. Incluso si no lo hubieran puesto al día sobre su condición como Guía, Kazu lo habría reconocido como una figura de autoridad en la mansión; era innegable su aura como superior, lo que resultaba curioso porque ni siquiera se veía mayor que él.

Toki dudaba que, incluso si fuera 'mayor' que éste ―el concepto de la edad empezó a parecerle ambiguo desde que Fumiha dijo cuánto tiempo llevaba al servicio de Bishamon―, el otro Shinki todavía sería respetable a sus ojos.

―Esta será tu habitación.

Lo introdujeron a los que de ahora en más serían sus aposentos. Era una habitación amplia, con más espacio del que Kazu creía necesario y una decoración sobria, a la altura de todo lo que había visto hasta el momento en los pasillos.

―Gracias, Kazuma-san ―nuevamente hizo una reverencia, en esta ocasión más profunda ya que se encontraba delante de su superior. Le debía respeto.

El Hafuri lo observó en silencio, desde la postura rígida de sus hombros hasta la manera en la que sus puños apretados intentaban disfrazar el leve temblor de su cuerpo. Toki estaba nervioso.

Kazuma sonrió. Se veía tan frágil como él hace varios siglos atrás.

―¡Reprobaste! ―suspirando golpeó levemente la coronilla de Kazu, sorprendiendo al chico―. Primer consejo como la Regalía más antigua: en el Takamagahara no debes bajar fácilmente la cabeza, y menos ante a otro Shinki, aún si sirven al mismo dios. También es una falta de respeto inclinarse ante otro dios delante de tu Maestro, no lo olvides.

―¿Incluso si ese dios es superior a nuestra Señora en la escala jerárquica? ―preguntó con cautela.

―En ese caso, debes inclinarte ―respondió tranquilamente la duda―. Pero jamás bajes la cabeza ante otro Shinki. Incluso si soy el Guía, no debes pensar que eres inferior a mí.

―… entiendo ―el nuevo Tesoro Sagrado procuró guardar esta lección en su memoria―. Gracias por sacarme de mi error, Kazuma-san.

―No te preocupes ―lo decía sinceramente. Después de todo, él también fue nuevo alguna vez―. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

―Un poco torpe ―admitió Kazu, recordando la forma en que su pequeña sempai intentó hacerlo hablar en más de una ocasión―. Han sido muy amables y lo aprecio, pero apenas les conozco y no me siento del todo cómodo alrededor. Difícilmente proferí una frase completa alrededor de Mineha-san y Fumiha-san.

―No te preocupes demasiado acerca de eso ―el Hafuri sonrió―. Todos tienen tiempos diferentes para adaptarse, pero al final lo consiguen. Y ni siquiera es tu primer día oficial.

―Sí, tiene razón… pero es raro ―dijo de repente―. Recuerdo las cosas que me gustan, las cosas que detesto y… podría decirse, las cosas que me hacen ser yo, pero todas mis memorias están en blanco. Es como tener amnesia ―explicó―. Lo extraño es que no siento desesperación ni dudas sobre mi identidad. Soy Kazu y eso está bien. Ahora soy un Shinki de Bishamonten-sama.

Kazuma parpadeó.

―Aprecio el voto de confianza y no quiero sonar grosero, pero, ¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? ―preguntó con cierta reticencia, un mal presentimiento comenzando a hormiguear en su interior.

―Creo que es porque somos parecidos más allá del exterior, Kazuma-san ―el otro le ofreció una leve sonrisa teñida de tristeza, que de alguna manera se veía más genuina que las risas que compartió con Fumiha y Mineha―. No me pregunte cómo lo sé. Pero me da la impresión de que se esfuerza más que nadie por el bien de una persona que es importante para usted, ¿correcto? Haría _lo que fuera_ por esa persona. No importa lo que piense el resto.

―Así es ―contestó sin vacilar, pensando en Veena.

―Yo también tenía a alguien así, alguien a quien quería proteger de todo ―tan sencilla declaración logró petrificarlo, aunque Kazu no lo notó con la mirada desviada hacia la luna que se vislumbraba por los ventanales―. No sé cómo se llama, ni cómo luce su rostro, pero sé que es importante y me alegra todavía ser capaz de recordarle, aunque sea de tal manera ambigua.

De nuevo enfrentó al guía estupefacto, sonriendo con la misma melancolía:

―Por eso presiento que seremos capaces de entendernos ―dijo en un murmullo―. Por favor, cuide de mí.

Pero Kazuma apenas escuchó, su cara palideciendo gradualmente a un ritmo alarmante.

Finalmente comprendió todo.

…

Bishamon realmente no estaba sorprendida cuando las puertas de su dormitorio se abrieron de par en par. Por el contrario, estaba esperando que sucediera en cualquier momento.

―¡Veena…!

Normalmente, Kazuma no se volaba los protocolos y formalidades. Pero a veces, cuando las emociones lo superaban, su Guía se olvidaba de las propias bases de "lo que es apropiado" que él mismo construyó en post de la resolución de distanciarse de todos a la que ella llegó.

Otros dioses no serían indulgentes ante estos deslices, pero a Vaisravana sinceramente no le importaba. Era refrescante ver a Kazuma desconcertado y torpe, como solamente se permitía cuando estaba a su alrededor. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando solamente eran ellos dos y ella no había arruinado su relación con una decisión absurda.

Se rió ligeramente ante la vista de su Shinki. Kazuma sin duda había dado una salida rápida de la habitación de Kazu, recorrido todos los pasillos con una expresión digna de 'nada está pasando' y solamente en la esquina cercana a su habitación echó a correr como loco para ponerla al corriente de todo.

Aunque no había nada con lo cual ponerse al corriente, pues ella lo sabía desde el principio.

―Supuse que también te darías cuenta.

―G-gemelos ―dijo el castaño atropelladamente, entre respiraciones agitadas para recuperar el aliento. Sus dedos se colaron debajo de los marcos negros de sus gafas, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Él estaba tratando de enfocarse, aunque también parecía a punto de sufrir un aneurisma―. Pero, ¿por qué sólo uno…?

Karuha y Kazuha no fueron de los primeros miembros del Clan Ha pero, actualmente, eran las únicas Regalías Gemelas en sus filas. Anteriormente, Bishamonten sólo tuvo un par en el Clan Ma. Los gemelos eran casos raros entre los mortales; entre Shinkis, eran casos excepcionalmente raros.

Pero siempre venían juntos. La brecha entre sus almas era demasiado estrecha: ellos eran unidos en todos los aspectos, ni siquiera la muerte podía separarlos.

 _No obstante, aquí está Kazu… solo._

―Quizá su hermano reencarnó ―sugirió la diosa, más por distanciar a Chouki de pensamientos peligrosos que otra cosa―. Quizá su alma fue corrompida por un Ayakashi. Quizá murió en solitario. Quizá el gemelo de Kazu ni siquiera está muerto ―ni siquiera Veena estaba segura de cuál de todas las opciones era la correcta.

Hasta donde ella sabía, gracias a los recuerdos de Yukio, Okumura Rin seguía vivo.

―Kazuma, mírame ―su Shinki obedeció y sus ojos cumplieron con los suyos―. Necesito tu apoyo y el de los demás, ¿comprendes? El alma de Kazu añorará a su gemelo, no podemos evitar eso, pero quiero que él sea feliz ―declaró con honestidad―. Nada me importa más que la felicidad de mis Tesoros Sagrados.

Y ella había prometido cuidar de Yukio e impedir que la historia se repitiera.

Todavía no sabía cómo lo haría, pero estaba decidida a compensar todo el dolor en su vida, a pesar de que él no lo recordara. Empezaría por estrechar los lazos de todos, eliminando esas diferencias que los separaban; su nueva Regalía necesitaba un hogar estable, una familia unida y libre de secretos nocivos.

Ahora que lo había expresado, aunque fuera de esa manera sutil, su Hafuri entendió siendo el observador que es. Kazuma finalmente comprendía la resolución de Bishamon y la razón detrás de sus acciones recientes.

―Puedo limpiar un poco tu agenda… ―se aclaró la garganta, pese a que era inútil tratar de disimular su voz afectada por una ansiedad para nada profesional―. Si quieres, ya sabes…

―Te lo agradezco, Kazuma ―la diosa sonrió ante las intenciones de su Regalía―. Eso estaría bien.

Sin Yukio para velarlo, era incierto cuál sería el destino de Rin. Pero si habían dispuesto de su vida, Veena juró en ese momento que lo encontraría, así tuviera que hacer patrullas durante los siguientes setenta años (dudaba que a Chouki le molestara extender la oferta de reacomodar su horario). Los gemelos Okumura se merecían una segunda oportunidad, otra vida sin la presión de ser los hijos de Satán y lo que eso conllevaba.

Lo menos que Vaisravana podía hacer por Kazu era encontrar a su hermano, darles esa oportunidad.

Permanecieron en silencio, uno que finalmente era de entendimiento mutuo después de tanto tiempo. Bishamonten se volvió hacia su tocador y le tendió ausentemente su cepillo, Kazuma lo aceptó de la misma forma y esperó a que ella se sentara. Pronto el único sonido que había era el roce del peine acariciando la cabellera dorada.

―¿Y cómo tomó la noticia? ―al final, ella fue quien rompió el silencio. Después de todo no había despedido a la Regalía en medio de su baño sólo para que le mostrara a Kazu su habitación, para ello podría haber enviado a cualquier otro y no a su Guía.

El Hafuri se petrificó.

―Kazuma…

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de su Shinki, algo de lo que Vaisravana solamente pudo percatarse gracias al espejo de su tocador.

―¿Podría ser que lo olvidaste? ―comentó, ligeramente divertida. No era normal para Kazuma olvidarse de las cosas.

Bueno, _ya no._

―Lo siento, Veena ―sonaba genuinamente avergonzado―. Y-yo estaba demasiado sorprendido, y...

La diosa ahogó una risita.

―Está bien ―lo excusó fácilmente―. De todas formas, el anuncio está programado para mañana y él ya ha tenido que digerir muchas cosas por hoy.

…

―Kazu, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Ante el llamado de Bishamon, toda acción en el comedor cesó al instante. Exceptuando por el mencionado, que se incorporó tal como se lo solicitaron y se dirigió hacia la cabecilla, quien yacía de pie junto a su respectiva silla en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

―¿Sí, Mi Señora? ―el muchacho preguntó cauto, esperando no haber hecho nada inapropiado que ameritara un sermón. Sus manos se frotaban inquietas de sólo pensarlo.

Veena sintió los nervios de Kazu a flor de piel y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. No pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable, especialmente porque esa mañana llevaba puesta una yukata grande y oscura, que ella sabía le pertenecía a Kuraha. Aparentemente, la vieja ropa de Kazuma le quedaba un poco pequeña.

―Escuchen todos, tengo un anuncio que hacer ―dijo a los demás mientras su mano aterrizaba en el hombro de Toki, quien dio un pequeño respingó a causa de la sorpresa―. A partir de hoy, Kazu estará formando parte de mis Shinkis de Batalla.

― _ **¡¿EH?!**_

Dado que solamente Kazuma estaba al tanto de la situación, sus demás Shinkis se mostraron genuinamente sorprendidos.

―¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije! ―excepto por Fumiha, que aulló felizmente al confirmarse sus suposiciones―. ¡Felicidades!

Kazu finalmente reaccionó.

―P-pero, Señora, ¿está segura? ―el castaño no cuestionaba el juicio de la diosa, aquello sería una tremenda falta de respeto, pero _debía_ existir algún tipo de malentendido. ¿Él, sirviendo como Shinki de Batalla? No era digno de tal puesto, sería una completa vergüenza y deshonra. Un millón de escenarios fatalistas se formaron en su mente, todos girando en torno a lo que podía pasarle a Vaisravana-sama si le fallaba―. Yo solamente soy un traje y usted ya tiene una armadura.

La rubia estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la manera en que su Regalía se estaba infravalorando. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, volvió a sonreírle.

―Está bien ―sus palabras detuvieron cualquier reclamo o intento de―. La verdad es que suelo tropezarme con la falda de Aiha, es un poco complicado moverme durante las patrullas habituales. Pero los necesito a ambos conmigo ―esa afirmación estremeció a ambos involucrados. Kazu se sintió tan feliz que estaba avergonzado, mientras que Aiha estaba al borde de las lágrimas (los demás solamente la observaron con comprensión)―. Aiha, eres mi defensa completa. Kazu, eres ligero y me das libertad de movimiento; todavía no sé qué otros trucos tienes bajo la manga, pero te necesito tanto como la necesito a ella.

―Éste es tu uniforme ―dijo Kazuma, que se había deslizado fuera de la habitación como un ninja experto y regresado con una chaqueta y pantalones de vestir, ambas prendas impecablemente dobladas en sus manos―. Después del desayuno lo ajustaremos si hace falta ―agregó mientras lo depositaba en las manos ajenas.

Kazu, aún conmocionado, ni siquiera se percató de la transferencia de objetos. La verdad es que ni notó el momento en el que fue rodeado por los Shinki de Batalla.

―¡Procura usarlo todos los días, muchacho! ―fue cuando el hombre que se veía de una edad avanzada palmeó su espalda, que él regresó a la realidad.

―Kuraha-san sólo está bromeando ―le dijo una mujer, Kinuha―. Sólo debes ponértelo cuando vamos a salir o tenemos visitas.

―Lo que es la mayoría del tiempo ―comentó Kazuha.

―Pero no siempre ―añadió Karuha.

Él no podía encontrar ninguna razón para negarse a ser parte de esto, pero aún tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder. Kazu observó las prendas en sus manos, los rostros de los nuevos colegas a su alrededor y la sonría en el rostro de Bishamonten-sama, que lo animaba a aceptar.

Tomó su decisión.

―Yo… no los defraudaré.

―¡THE FRESHMAN OF YEAR, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!

El resto se unió a celebración de Fumiha, de manera menos escandalosa eso sí, profiriendo varios aplausos en honor al nuevo integrante.

Veena despeinó sus cabellos amorosamente.

―Bienvenido al equipo, Kazu.

…

 _ **Continuará**_

…

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Esto era para que estuviera listo a finales de diciembre, pero no he cargado el mejor de los humores desde la misma semana que subí éste fic y así era hasta ayer. Tampoco veía tanta urgencia por continuar ya que, aunque agradezco a los follows y favs, leer sin comentar es lo mismo que tocarme el trasero en el metro y salir corriendo ―ahora vivirán con esa imagen mental, LOL―. Admito que no esperaba que nadie leyera éste X-over, pero leerlo y no saber lo que opina la gente que lo ha visto es peor. En fin, sólo comento mi perspectiva del asunto, no les voy a rogar y exigir que comenten ya que a fin de cuentas esta randomneada es por diversión.**

 **Agradezco PczZitoO por leer mis fumadas y comentar en ellas, siendo el primer comentario de este fic y por ende la persona a la que he decidido dedicarle el cap. Porque sé que a Veena la hemos querido ahorcar más veces de las que se pueden contar y KAZUMA NECESITA UN MALDITO ABRAZO.**

 **Resumiendo la actitud de Kazu (Yukio) para con los demás durante el cap.: recordemos que Yukio no tuvo una madre en su vida, así que Bishamonten es lo más parecido a una figura materna; Kazuma es muy similar a él en cuanto a objetivos y metas, por lo que inevitablemente se ha convertido en su modelo a seguir; Fumiha inconscientemente le recuerda a alguien más, Rin; pasa lo mismo con Mineha, a quien le encuentro algunas similitudes con Shiemi.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos ya los protagonistas habituales: léase Yato, Hiyori, Yukine. También veremos un poco de Kofuku y Daikoku. Y, por supuesto, ¡Rin!**

 **Prepárense para el desastre.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
